Dinosaur
by MidnightAlabasterRose
Summary: Blaine doesn't know how to tell his boyfriend how much Kurt moving to New York is affecting him. So, of course, he decides to sing about it - Cute little One shot that I had in my head


Blaine took a hesitant peek into the Glee club room, searching out his boyfriend. The room was already full, and Mr. Schue was going on about something Blaine couldn't be bothered with at the moment. Kurt was perched on the edge on his seat like always, his legs crossed in front of him and his hands on his knees. Blaine could tell Kurt wasn't paying attention to the teacher, because he kept glancing at the seat next to him and biting his lip. He must be wondering where Blaine was.

Blaine hadn't told anyone about his plan to sing a song to Kurt today in Glee club. He didn't want to spoil the surprise. So the only thing stopping Blaine from going in there and singing the song was himself. He had been standing out in the hall for a good ten minutes, trying desperately to get up the courage to do so.

He smiled. Courage. That was their word.

With a sigh Blaine sunk down to the floor, his guitar lying across his lap. Blaine was never good with expressing emotions, so he preferred to sing about them. He never before hesitated to do so, but this time was different.

In just two months' time Kurt would be leaving to go to New York and Blaine would be left here all alone in stupid Lima, Ohio until it was his turn to graduate and follow his boyfriend. That was a whole year without Kurt. A whole year without sneaking kisses in between classes, having Disney Marathons, cuddling on the bed, and being so adorably couplely that it made those around them want to gag. A whole year without seeing his beautiful, incredible, fashionable, amazing, eccentric, huggable boyfriend.

And sure they could Skype and text and occasionally visit each other, but it wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be able to touch Kurt, or kiss him, or brush a wayward piece of hair off his forehead like he loved doing. He wouldn't be able to lie next to Kurt on his bed and do the sappy and romantic staring into each other's eyes. He wouldn't be able to purposefully put on a scary movie just so Kurt would cling to his side and make these cute scared little squeaks. Who would help him with his, to quote Kurt, 'gap worthy' wardrobe?

They hadn't spoken a word on the subject even as the date came closer and closer. Blaine had been tempted to bring it up, but he was scared of what Kurt would think.

The truth was that Blaine was scared that he was going to lose Kurt.  
In New York Kurt would be surrounded by gay guys. And Kurt was beautiful with a million other attractive qualities. He would be flirted with constantly. What if Kurt decided that he liked one of those boys better than Blaine? What if he met someone…tall? Kurt deserved someone tall. Not a midget hobbit like him.

Blaine hated to think these things about Kurt, to think that Kurt would ever, ever in a million years leave him for someone else, but his brain kept supplying him with endless images of some nameless guy who was tall and strong and incredibly handsome who would snatch Kurt away. He would Kurt's knight in shining armor, and Blaine would be left behind.

And that's why he was hesitating. What if Kurt was hurt that Blaine would think these things? What if he thought Blaine doubted his loyalty to their relationship? What if they broke up because Blaine couldn't just know when to shut up?

The thought of breaking up with Kurt created an aching in his heart. While it had taken him a while (and he regretted everyday his head was shoved up his ass and he hadn't been true to his feelings), Blaine now knew that he loved Kurt with everything he had. All he saw in his future was him and Kurt, taking on New York, getting married, maybe adopting a kid or two, growing old together. There couldn't be anyone else, and if him and Kurt broke up their never would be. Nobody was as prefect for him as Kurt. He had never believed in the term soul mate before he started dating Kurt, but now he did. Kurt was his soul mate.

Which is why Blaine had to stand up, stop feeling sorry for himself, and sing the song. Kurt could not leave for New York without them talking about this. If they didn't talk they would grow apart. Long distance relationships were hard, and nearly always ended in failure. Theirs couldn't. Blaine wouldn't allow it.

Blaine strengthened his resolve and before he could change his mind, stood up and walked into the room. The conversation stopped as the Glee club turned and saw him there, holding his guitar in a death grip.

"Blaine," said Mr. Schue, sounding surprised that Blaine was here this late. "Glad you could make it."

"I want to sing a song." he blurted before he could lose his nerve. Everyone in the room looked at him curiously. He fought down a blush. He had to be cool and collected for this.

"Ummm, alright, Blaine." Mr. Schue gestured to the front of the room. "You have the floor."

Blaine moved so that he was in front of all the watching eyes. He shouldn't be this nervous. He performed all the time.

Clearing his throat, Blaine fiddled with the guitar strings as he spoke. "Um, I'm not really that good at talking about my feelings and whatnot, so I'm going to sing about it." He looked up and locked eyes with Kurt. His boyfriend gave him a small smile. Suddenly Blaine didn't feel so scared. "This is for you, Kurt."

He strummed the guitar and as soon as he heard the music he let himself fall into it.

**I'm trying to beat my misery  
I don't want to go across the sea  
And if I could take you everywhere there There'd be no cause for my despair**

It was true. He wished he could go everywhere with Kurt. He wished he could follow Kurt to New York and they wouldn't have to be separated at all. He wanted to always be around Kurt. Whenever his boyfriend left he felt like something was missing. He longed for the gay they wouldn't have to ever be apart.

**And I know we won't touch for months **

**And your smell will evade me**

Kurt always smelled so nice. Like vanilla with a hint of coffee. When Kurt slept over Blaine's bed always smelt like his boyfriend afterwards. He would lie there for hours just remembering. When Kurt went to New York, there would be no more of that. For months. Such a horribly long time without his boyfriend.

**But our love could survive a war **

**Without the slightest sore  
**

Sebastian had been their war. Blaine had been so stupid to keep talking to him even after Kurt told him what he thought. Sebastian's flirting and Blaine's ignorance had hurt Kurt. He had felt unwanted. Blaine never wanted his angel to feel like that. But thankfully in the end they held strong. Blaine had never been so worried that they would break up until Sebastian came along. Sebastian had absolutely nothing on Kurt.

**I know you suffer for my art **

**Always pulling us apart **

**Y****our forever in my brain **

**Even when I cause you pain**

God, he had hurt Kurt so much. Whether he had realized or not, he had given Kurt hope those months at Dalton. He had flirted and made Kurt fall for him. And then he had smashed Kurt's heart on more than one occasion. Valentine's day, Rachel Berry's party...the list went on. There wasn't a moment that Blaine didn't regret doing those things. How he wished he could take it all back.

**And I know I can't taste your skin **

**With an ocean between us **

**But our love is a dinosaur, hear it rawr**

Blaine walked towards his boyfriend and slowly climbed the stairs. He played up until the moment he reached into his pocket to produce a small stuffed purple dinosaur with a little heart on it's chest. Kurt laughed and took the gift, watching as Blaine picked up the song again.

**And I know we won't touch for months  
And your smell will evade me  
But our love could survive a war  
Without the slightest sore**

What the hell was he going to do without Kurt? For all his talk that he had switched schools to face bullies, it was really because he wanted to be around Kurt more. Driving all that way just to visit his boyfriend and only being able to see him for two hours at the most had been pure torture. And now he was going to be separated from Kurt for months on end. Months. He hated that word.**  
**

**And I know I can't taste your skin  
With an ocean between us  
But our love is a dinosaur  
Hear it roar**

The song ended to a loud round of applause from the Glee club. But Blaine wasn't paying them any attention. He only had eyes for Kurt, who was coming slowly but surely closer to him. But Blaine couldn't stand that. Rather than help this song had just made him think even more on the fact that Kurt was leaving. He ran and his boyfriend and tackle hugged him.

He hid his face Kurt's shoulder, hugging him tightly. He never wanted to let Kurt go, not now, not ever. Before he knew what was happening, tears were leaking from his eyes and staining Kurt's nice shirt. Kurt ran his fingers through Blaine's hair soothingly. Funny how it was normally the other way around.

"I'm going to miss you too." Kurt whispered into his ear.

"I don't want you to go." Mumbled Blaine, sounding like a child who doesn't want to leave their mom to leave them all alone at preschool. "I don't want you to leave me."

"I'm not going to leave you, Blaine. We'll talk every night and I'll visit you a lot. Before you know it you'll be graduating and we'll have an apartment together and see each other everyday."

"It won't be the same. You won't be here."

Kurt excused them from the room and lead Blaine out into the hall. He lowered Blaine down to the ground and slid between his open legs, laying his head on Blaine's chest and dragging the shorter boy's arms around his waist.

Blaine placed his face in Kurt's sweet smelling hair, thinking about how much he'd miss it. How much he'd miss little moments like this.

"Blaine, why haven't you mentioned this before?" Kurt asked, looking up into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Because I was scared that if I said something it would make you moving seem all the more real."

Kurt placed a tiny kiss on Blaine's lips. "What can I do to make you happy? I don't like seeing you like this."

"You could stay…" Blaine rubbed Kurt's stomach with one hand, feeling the shirt slide under his fingertips. He had brought Kurt this shirt.

Kurt's startling blue eyes pierced him and held him in place. "Blaine Anderson, I will not have you be a sad pathetic pile of dapper goo just because I'm going to New York. You have dreams too. You have to work towards yours while I work towards mine. It won't be any good for either of us if we end up homeless on the streets of New York. You," Kurt poked him in the chest and smiling that smiled he only used when with Blaine. It was infectious. Blaine just had to grin like an idiot back at him. "Need to realize that no matter who I meet in New York, no matter how many boys want my attention, I'll just start telling them all about my wonderful boyfriend back in Lima, Ohio, who I love very, very much. Even though he does act rather idiotic sometimes."

"And besides," said Kurt, leaning forward and dropping his voice. "Think about all the awesome I-missed-you sex we'll get to have."

Blaine leaned forward and kissed his teasing boyfriend. "Have I ever told you I love you?"

"All the time, Blaine. All the time."**  
**

**Song: Dinosuar by Kisschasy**

**Go listen to it. It's an awesome song:) **


End file.
